Shikon Ball Z
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: ChApTeR 5 uP! Siguen los problemas con el laxante, como sacaran el fragmento de el trasero de Goku Mono Gigante? y para colmo alguien ma sinterviene...
1. Estraños en Sengoku

Ninguno de los personajes de este capitulo me pertenecesn,Son tatelmente porpiedad de Akira Toriyama y Rumiko Tkahashi (bueno,d e todos modos nos epor que pongo esto si dudo que Takahashi y Toriyama sepan español y que esto lllegue amanos de ellos waka waka waka!!)  
  
bCapitulo 1-Extraños llegan a Sengoku /b  
  
Una noche commo todas, El grupo se encontraba al fuego azando carne y preparandose para cenar, en eso Kagome siente la presencia de un frgmento de la perla asercandose a gran velocidad y en menos de que pudiera papadear a pocos metros del lugar se escuchó un estruendo.  
  
-Ke fue eso?  
  
-Será mejor que vallamos a investigar, shippou, quedate aquí y cuida nuestras cosas...  
  
-si...  
  
Se acercaron al lugar y lo que vieron es algo que va mas allá del tiempo y el espacio... iba mas allá de la imaginacion de dos hitorias totalmente distintas...  
  
-Pero que demonios es eso?- grita InuYasha  
  
-Quee?? UNa nave?... pero que...-  
  
De ella bajan 4 personas con ropas aun mas extrañas que las de Kagome, es una niña como de unos 13 años, de cabello negro y ojos grandes, una mujer de cabello azul verdoso, un señor con un peinado medio extraño y un joven bien parecido de ojos azules y cabello morado...  
  
Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el rostro de aquel joven... y obviamente InuYasha no tardó en notarlo...  
  
-Que te pasa kagome?- dijo con un tono que como mensaje subliminal decia "esta... acaso esta mas guapo que yo...?"  
  
-No... ellos no son marcianos...-  
  
-Mmar que?... como se come eso?....-  
  
Hubo un gran silencio y por fin alguien habló...  
  
-Ay! Huelo a carne asada! tengo hambre!!!- dijo el hombre del peinado extraño  
  
-¬¬ Goku... acabamos de comer antes de viajar!-  
  
-Si pero ya me dio hambre otra vez ñ_ñ-  
  
-Quien demonios son ustedes, de donde vienen y que hacen aquí?-  
  
La niña dio un paso al frente de los demas y habló:  
  
-Mi nombre es Pan, ella es Bulma, este señor es mi abuelo Goku y este muchacho es Trunks, venimos del futuro, Bulma inventó una makina del tiempo y decidimos probarla...-  
  
-Makina del tiempo? m.. en mi época eso no existe aun...-  
  
-Alguien podría explicarme de que hablan?- dijo InuYasha que no entendia ni papa...  
  
-Hey ahora huele a carne quemada!!- gritó goku quien salió corriendo a donde el olor lo llevaba, y pues todos lo siguieron...  
  
Sipoou se habia quedado dormido y goku empezó a comerse lo que noe staba quemado de la carne, mientras InuYasha miraba furioso a todos sin entender Nada, mientras Kagome estaba pensativa...  
  
Sango y Bulma ya habían entablado conversación sobre tips modernos de maqullaje mientras Pan jugaba con kirara y shippou, y pues Miroku y Trunks hablaban sobre mujeres...   
  
Kagome e InuYasha solo intercambiaban miradas, aunque Kagome de vez en cuando miraba a Trunks y cuando este le respondia la mirada Kagome no podia evitar ruborizarse...A InuYasha obviamente le molestaba asi que no lo pensó dos veces...  
  
-Ya nos quieren decir de donde vienen y que es lo que buscan?  
  
-Bueno....- dijo bulma -Goku quería buscar una nueva aventura y recordar viejos tiempos...-  
  
-Goku...? feh, te refieres a ese insolente que se comió nuestra comida?- Goku se encontraba tirado sobandose la panza y diciendo -Ay que rico comí! ñ_ñ!-, Trunks y bulma se quedaron mirando fijamente a InuYasha...  
  
-Que me ven? se les perdió algo en mi cara?-  
  
-Este hombre... tiene un gran parecido con Vegueta no cres trunks?...- Pan quien estaba Jugando con kirara se unió ala conversación, -Si, de hecho usan el mismo vocabulario, son igual de amargados- InuYasha quien estaba harto de oir hablar de el y no entender nada los interrumpió:  
  
-Ya basta! no me importa si me parezco a ese tal Vegetal pero quiero saber que hacesn aqui, que eslo que buscan!-  
  
-Ya te dije, solo una nueva aventura...-  
  
-Si, buscar las esferas del dragon ya no rsultaba tan atractivo...-  
  
-Esferas del dragon?...-  
  
-Si, son siete y se dispersan por el mundo entero y al juntarlas sale un dios dragon y cumplen un deseo, el que quieras! Incluso reviv...- Kagome tapó la boca de la chikilla, imaginó lo que diría y obviamente no quería que por la cabeza de InuYasha pasara la idea de revivir a Kikyo   
  
InuYasha se mostró interesado, los Fragmentos de la perla eran muchisimos y las esferas en cambio solo eran siente....-Y... esas esferas existen aquí?- Bulma sacó el radar del dragon y no vio rastro de ninguna...- No, ni señal de ellas creo que aun no fueorn creadas...- InuYasha lo imaginó pero la idea ya le habia emocionado..., Kagome vio el radar y se le ocurrió una gran idea...  
  
-Te llamas Bulma no?...-  
  
-Así es y tu...?-  
  
-Higurashi Kagome para servirte, me podrías decir de que año provienes?-  
  
-Del 3003 y... que año estamos aquí?-  
  
-bueno, no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero yo provengo del 2003-  
  
-Entonces... ya había una makina del tiempo en ese entonces?-  
  
-No... es una larga historia...-  
  
Kagome y los demás le contaron la historia a los nuevos viajeros, claro, InuYasha que era tan desconfiado no estaba de acuerdo pero Kagome le pidió que confiara en ella por qu etenía un plan que les sería de gran ayuda...  
  
después de haberse enterado de la existencia de la Shikon no Tama y la historia sobre Naraku, Goku se mostro ancioso por conocerlo y quería combatir con el, a InuYasha eso tampoco le agradó mucho, el quería acabar con Naraku y lo harñia, el sería la estrella de todo esto y no quería que un extraño le quitara su puesto, (ya de por si le había kitado su cena =P).  
  
Después Kagome le mostró uno de los fragmentos a Bulma y ambas se alejaron del grupo, algo tramaba Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippou se kedadon extrañados, era extraño ver a Kagome tan segura de algun plan, siempre consultaba a los demás pero esta vez era diferente...  
  
Horas mas tarde... Kagome y Bulma regresaron con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros y traían en las manos un aparato que emitía un agudo sonido que irritaba los delicados timpanos de InuYasha...Bulma comenzo a Hablar...  
  
-Kagome es muy lista... analizé uno de los Fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama y observé que emiten ciertas ondas, estas mismas las adapté al radar del dragón y ahora podemos saber con mas presicion en donde se encuentran...-  
  
-Entiendo!- dijo sango - ese artefacto junto con las habilidades de Kagome serán una excelente fusión! ahora no tendremos ningun problema para encontrar lso fragmentos!- Kagome se sintió intimidada, miró a su lado e InuYasha la estaba viendo con una expresion extraña, se levanto y la tomó del brazo, se internaron en los arboles y al llegar aun claro InuYasha comenzó a hablar...  
  
-Que estás tramando Kagome?, como puedes confiar en esos extraños? no has pensado que ahora ellos tambien querran usar el poder de la perla?-  
  
-Pues...- en eso una voz los interrupió  
  
-No... ten por seguro que no será así- InuYasha pudo sentir un extraño olor a Chango, volteó alrededor pero no vió nada, miró hacia arriba y ahi estaba...  
  
-Tu! eres Go..goku?... tu... tienes... hueles... a chango! pero no me explico.. que haces volando? que clase de Youkai eres!!??-  
  
-Youkai?- Gokú bajó a tierra, no se que es eso, Pero a los de mi raza nos llaman Sayajin...-  
  
-Que extraño... nunca había escuchado de ellos, en fin, por que dices que no te interesa el poder de la perla?...-  
  
-Por que he usado varias veces las esferas del Dragon, lo unico que yo busco son oponentes fuertes para entrenar y una aventura en que entretenerme...-  
  
-Keh!, si eso buscas... yo puedo ser tu oponente....-  
  
-No lo creo, tu Ki no es tan alto, pero puedo ayudarte a entrenar! ;)-  
  
-Ke has dicho? chango apestoso... eres un insolente!!-  
  
-InuYasha! no seas tan grosero! el esta siendo muy amable contigo!-  
  
-Calla Kagome! este chango es un Hablador!!-  
  
- Sih... a quien se parece? -_-¡-  
  
Continuará.....  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Ke les parece? ^^  
  
heheheh... bueno, la idea me parece algo disparatada =P Dejenme sus Reviews! y denme ideas, no quisiera quitarle la escencia de la historia original pero creo que esto será divertido... apuesto a que nunca pensaron en que goku podria ser un youkai! ;) en fin, tengo muchos planes para este fic, pero no estan de mas sus comentarios y sugerencias ^-^  
  
Sinceramente :  
  
.::Kagome::.. o Sheyla Weasley ^-^ 


	2. De nuevo ua espada rota

Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo ^^ gracias por sus sugerencias y espero sea de su agrado ^^, siganme mandando sus reviews, de verdad me motivan ^^  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Todos menos InuYasha durmieron dentro de la nave de los nuevos acompñantes, InuYasha se sentía un poco solo, siempre velaba por el sueño de kagome y ahora ella no estaba a su lado...  
  
-Feh.. quien la necesita!-  
  
Se abre la puerta de la nave y sale Pan quien voltea en todas direcciones y su mirada posa en InuYasha...  
  
-Puedo sentarme n rato contigo?-  
  
-Feh, como quieras...-  
  
-Arigatou ^-^, en verdad estoy muy emocionada por esta nueva aventura, y mas aún por que mi querido Trunks viene conmigo!-  
  
-Trunks, el chico de cabello lila?...-Puso cara de indignado 'que clase de persona es ese tipo, es novio de la chiquilla y yo vi como miraba a Kagome...'-Y ese muchacho y tu... son....- Pan se sonrojó -No, no es así, no somos novios pero ojalá fuese así... si tan solo yo pudiese desarrollarme mas...-  
  
-Feh, tnterías, por que no te duermes?-  
  
-No tengo sueño, y ademas quisiera conversar contigo, eres extraño, pero interesante ^^- InuYasha se ruborizó un poco, no habia sabido de alguien que lo viera como "interesante"   
  
-Pues yo si tengo sueño asi que si no te molesta, cosa que no me importa me dormiré...-  
  
-bién... (si, lo dicho, igualito a Vegeta)-  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Kagome salió de la nave y no podia creer lo que veía..  
  
Inuyasha y pan tiradotes en el suelo con la boca abierta y roncando como osos... en eso InuYasha sube una de sus piernas sobre las de Pan...  
  
-InuYasha...¡Abajo!...-  
  
-...-  
  
-Jejejej...ñ_ñ Lo olvidé.. InuYasha ya está en el suelo *-*¡-'no puedo evitar ponerme celosa... pero que tonterías estas diciendo Kagome, InuYasha y tu no son nada y no creo que esa niña le guste a InuYasha'  
  
Después salieron los demás...  
  
-Bulma, que vamos a comer hoy?- Dijo goku sobandose la panza  
  
-... huele a... chango...- InuYasha se dio muedia vuelta y siguió dormido  
  
*Todos traían sus respectivas gotitas en la cabeza ñ_ñ  
  
Después desayunaron, Pan, goku y Trunks entrenaron su rutina matutina, Todos los de la era del Sengoku y kagome miraban con la boca abierta las habilidades de esos tres...  
  
-Pueden volar...- dijo Kagome  
  
-Y sin alas!!(bueno, kirara tambien lo hace)- dijo Shippo  
  
-ese chango...- (está de mas decir quien fue el que dijo eso) (pues fue miroku!)  
  
-Oye monje insoletnte! ese era mi dialogo!- Ahora si, este fue InuYasha.  
  
Algo extraño pasaba ahí, eran sango y bulma... ninguna de las dos le hablaba a miroku...  
  
===============FlashBack===============  
  
Todo estaba oscuro dentro de la nave, solo entreaba la luz de la luna creciente y se veía una silueta que muy despichadita se escabullía por dentro de la nave, está de mas decir quien era, si, pues si pensaorn que ahora era InuYasha se equivocaron por que esta vez si era el unico que se escabulle asi, claro, Miroku...  
  
--Aquí debe estar dormida esa muchacha del cabello verde-azul sexy... veamos sus virtudes...- Y puso su mano en donde debería estar el trasero de ella  
  
-AAahhh...mm.... no hagas eso querida...- dijo una voz masculina  
  
-!!! O_o creo que me equivoqué!!... tal vez es la de enseguida...- ahora si tocó el trasero de alguien  
  
-Pum!-  
  
-Miroku! sabía que harías de las tuyas! creias que podías escapar verdad?-  
  
-Yo... este... sango....- Bulma despierta  
  
-Ay no puede ser... crei que por fin descasaría de Kamesenin...¬¬+-  
  
============Fin del FlashBack============  
  
Sango estaba de muy mal humor, Bulma estaba algo indiganda pero no era para tanto, después de todo ya estab acostumbrada...  
  
pan, Goku y trunks bajaron a tierra  
  
-Cuando quieran podemos irnos ^^- Dijo Goku empezando a caminar  
  
-bién! ahora usaremos el radar del dragon! que emocion!^^-  
  
-hey, donde está Goku?- preguntó Bulma  
  
-Yo vi que se dirigía hacia el arbol donde Inuyasha estuvo dormido durante 50 años- dijo el kitsune  
  
-ese chango! que fue a hacer a mi arbol!- Inuyasha salió corriendo hacia aquel lugar y se quedó con una expresión de impresion, coraje y sus ojos se pusieorn brillosos, como si quisiera llorar... Goku estaba haciendo Pipí debajo de ese arbol.  
  
-Chango insoleneteee!!! como te atreves!!-  
  
-Eh? ah InuYasha! Hola! tu también haces Pipí aqui?, si tieenes ganas puedes orinar junto conmigo ñ_ñ- y se hizo a un lado para dejarle un espacio  
  
-Como te atreves!! ese es mi territorio!!- InuYasha empujó a goku a un lado tirandolo al suelo e inmediatamente orinó el lugar marcando de nuevo su teritorio...  
  
-Y no vuelvas a acercarte a MI arbol!-  
  
*Inuyasha se va indignado  
  
Horas despues el grupo se encontrba en busca del fragmento de la perla mas cercano  
  
-No creen que sería mejor ir volando?-  
  
-pero señor goku, las personas de aquí no pueden volar, sería muy descortez de nuestra parte dejarlos solos-  
  
-Tienes razon trunks ... nimodo...-  
  
-Dime... Trunks-Kun... como hacen para volar?- Preguntó timidamente Kagome  
  
-Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar pero si gustas después puedo enseñarte ;)-  
  
-Enserio? Que bién!-  
  
Siguieron caminando y aun estaban algo alejados de el fregmento mas cercan, así que deidieron descansar, Bulma sacó de su bolsa una capsula y la tiró al piso -boom!- Salió la nave  
  
*aplausos  
  
-Exelente truco de magia bulma!- dijo el pequeño Shippo  
  
-Jeje, vengan, entremos, les prepararé algo de comer!-  
  
Todos menos InuYasha entraron a la nave y se sentaron a comer comida extraña pero rica, Kagome se percata de la ausencia de InuYasha y sale a buscarlo.  
  
-InuYasha, que sucede? por que no has entrado?-  
  
-No me simpatizan los extraños-  
  
-Pero, no tienes hambre?...-  
  
-este... no...- La piensa un momento y toma las manos de Kagome - Si kagome!! ='( me estoy mueriendo de hambre, por favor! cociname algo de Ramen!!-  
  
-Está bién ñ_ñ-  
  
Kagome le concinó ramen a InuYasha y este se lo devoró   
  
-gracias kagome, en verdad estaba hambriento, ahora iré a practicar con colmillo de acero, aun la siento algo pesada y tengo que controlarla pronto si no no podré ayudarles bién-  
  
-Está bien, yo entraré a la nave con los demás-  
  
-Kagome...- Iba a decirle que no se acercara a Trunks peor esta vez no tenia uua buena escusa..  
  
-Si, dime?-  
  
-... olvidalo...-  
  
-??? bueno...-  
  
Kagome entra ala nave, se sirve algo de esto y otro poco de aquello, se sienta ala mesa, trunks acababa de terminar  
  
-Kagome, puedo llamarte por tu nombre no?- Kagome tiró un poco de esto y algo de aquello en su falda, se habia puesto nerviosa -S..si, no hay problema siemrpe y cuando yo pueda llamarte por tu nombre igual-  
  
-Claro que si, queía preguntarte, donde esta InuYasha?-  
  
-Eehh... fué a entrenar con su espada Colmillo de acero (Tetsusaiga)-  
  
-Cierto... así que tiene una espada... hace tiempo que no uso la mia- Sin pensarlo dos veces trunks tomó su espada y salió a buscar a nuestro adorable Hanyou. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, se encontraba agitando a colmillo de acero ya sin tanta dificultad, trunks pisó terreno haciendose notar, InuYasha guardó su sable  
  
-Por si no te diste cuenta, estaba entrenando-  
  
-Si, lo se, kagome me dijo-  
  
-A, si? (Kagome? desde cuando la llama con tanta confianza? ¬¬)-  
  
-Si, y quisiera entrenar contigo, hace tiempo que no uso mi espada y supongo que tu eres un buen oponente-  
  
kagome eligió el peor momento, inuYasha no podía usar el maximo poder de su espada por que aun la sentia pesada pero no podía negarse o sería descubierto por su nuevo rival  
  
-Está bién, en guardia!-  
  
Ambos desembainan sus espadas y empiezan a pelear, mientras, no muy lejos de ahi detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban Pan, Shippo, Miroku y Kagome  
  
-Quien quiere apostar?, yo apuesto a que Trunks le gana a InuYasha-  
  
-Pero como puedes decir eso Miroku! que no deberias de estar de parte de inuyasha?- dice shippo indigando  
  
-Si, pero es obvio que Inuyasha no puede usar bien su espada...-  
  
-Yo también creo que trunks gane!- dijo pan  
  
-pues yo confio en Inuyasha!, tu que dices kagome?-  
  
-Este... yo...-  
  
-Si, lo sé, te da pena admitirlo! pero ambos sabemos que Inuyasha es mejor que todos! ;)-  
  
- *-* si puede que tengas razon jeje-  
  
-Bién, entonces apostamos?.  
  
-Si!- dijeorjn a coro los demas.  
  
Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla  
  
-preparate para recibir el poder de colmillo de acero!-  
  
-Trunks con dificultad pude detener el ataque de Inuyasha, la espada era demasiado pesada, casi casi sentía que le caía encima  
  
-Su espada es muy pesada señor Inuyasha-  
  
-Que? Señor?!! como te atreves!-Inuyasha detiene el ataque de trunks y brinca hacia atrás alejandose de su oponente 'diablos... es muy dificil... si tan solo pudiera mover bien a colmillo de acero...-  
  
-vamos Trunks! tu puedes!!- sale pan vestida de porrista y trunks nisiquiera voltea a verla 'que le voy aver?, no tiene nada que enseñar...', pan se entristeció un poco y volvió a su lugar, Trunks estaba haciendo pikadillo a inuyasha  
  
-kagome, tenemos que hacer algo!, dale animos a Inuyasha!-  
  
-si pero...-  
  
-tengo un plan!- dijo el pequeño kitsune  
  
Kagome s epuso el traje de porrista de Pan que le quedaba bastante ajustado y se puso a un lado del combate  
  
-vamos tu puedes!!-  
  
Trunks voltea a ver a kagome y se pone rojo como un tomate y de su nariz empieza a haber una fuga de sangre  
  
-No es posible, no la veas así! Libidinoso!- Colmillo de acero pareció perder su peso e InuYasha se lanzó sobre Trunks, este reaccionó un poco retrasado y apenas pudo detener el ataque de InuYasha cayendo los dos al suelo. la espada de Trunks se rajó, un solo golpe mas y se partirá en dos  
  
-Pero.. mi... espada!!-  
  
-Feh, fué muy facil, deré esto por terminado, de nada te servirá seguir peleando, tu espada se romperá...-  
  
-pues entonces que se rompa de una vez por todas!-  
  
Trunks se dirige hacia Inuyasha a una velocidad increible, InuYasha apenas voltea y.... algo por detrás de trunks cae al suelo y el golpe de Trunks se queda en el aire, sopla el viento y se hace un silencio...  
  
====zoom 10x de la camara, detras de trunks en el suelo==========  
  
Cae la mitad de la hoja de la espada... y se queda encajada en la tierra  
  
todos:"...."  
  
-feh, ves lo que hiciste?, te dije que no tenía caso...-  
  
-Mi.. mi.. mi espada!!... y ahora... quien podra ayudarme!-  
  
-Yo el chapulin colorado!-  
  
-hey tu que haces aqui?-  
  
-Oh, lo siento, me equivoqué de programa!-  
  
-...( y creo que hay otros que tambien se equivocaorn de programa¬¬)-  
  
Kagome se acerca a Trunks y le pone una mano en el hombro  
  
-Vamos Trunks! de seguro encontraremos al anciano Totousai y el te repara la espada asi como lo hizo con InuYasha, verdad Inu?  
  
-Feh...-  
  
En eso el cielo se nubla, nubes negras negras, cae un rayo cegador del cielo, todos abren los ojos y ahí se enocntraban ellos...  
  
El anciano Totousai y su Vaca -_-  
  
-Anciano Totousai!- Gritó Kagome  
  
-Hola señorita, hola todos!, Inuyasha, veo que ya usas mejor a colmillo de Acero, felicitaciones, pero escuché que una espada se rompió y vine a ayudar, creí que habñia sido colmillo de acero pero veo que me he equivocado-  
  
-No señor, una espada se rompió y fué la mia, ustdes la puede reparar no?-  
  
-probablemente... aver, acompañame a mi cueva,-  
  
-esta bien, Si gustan ustees adelantense. yo los encontraré rápido -  
  
Trunks y Totousai montaton la vaca y se esfumaron  
  
Mas tarde Nuestros amigos siguieron con el viaje, Bulma habñia olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior con Miroku y venían platicando muy alegres, cosa que a Sango no le agradaba mucho.  
  
-Disculpe Bulma.. no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-  
  
-Pero que cosas dice señor Miroku!, que no ve que yo ya no estoy para esos trotes?, trunks ya está bastante crecidito y no creo que necesite otro hijo jeje-  
  
-Oh, que lástima...-  
  
Mientras entre Kagome, Sango y pan.  
  
-Ay... me pregunto como estará Trunks... ya lo extraño...- Dijo Pan después de dar un suspiro.  
  
-Ay.. el amor... que bello es...- Dijo Kagome  
  
-En verdad te parece?, mira que ninguna de nosotras tres es correspondida...- dijo sango  
  
*Suspiro de las tres muchachas*  
  
-Inuyasha, ya estoy cansada, no sería mejor que asi la dejaramos por hoy?- Dijo kagome bostesando   
  
-Claro que no!, En estos momentos Naraku debe de estar buscando los fragmentos! no debemos permitir que nos gane!-  
  
-Oye InuYasha, por que no vamos nosotros dos por ese tal Naraku?, le quitamos lo derrotamos y nos quedamos con los fragmentos que el tiene!-  
  
-Feh, estás loco, no sabes con quien estás tratando chango-  
  
-¬¬+ ya te dije que me llamo Goku!-  
  
-Si, pero hueles a chango!-  
  
Pan comenta:  
  
-Oye Bulma, ya hay otra cosa en comun entre InuYasha y vegeta!-  
  
-Si?, que cosa?-  
  
-Los dos odian a Goku!-  
  
-Tienes razon pero ahora que lo analizo, vegeta es mas serio y esta cosa no se queda callada.-  
  
InuYasha pone cara de enojado y voltea furioso  
  
-Ya! dejen de hablar de mi!, hagan lo que quieran, descansen, yo solo pueodo ir a buscar los fragmentos!-  
  
InuYasha se va saltando sobre unos arboles  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Mientras con totousai  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-Aver muchachito...abre la boca y di "aah"-  
  
-aaaaahhh.... aunch! por que hizo eso anciano!-  
  
-ya está, con esto me será suficiente para forjar tu espada, como tu eres mas humano tu espada estará lista en una hora-  
  
-Biñen, mientras daré una vuelta por ahi...-  
  
Trunks sale de la cueva y se sienta en una roca  
  
-Como pudo romper mi espada... pero de que está hecha la de Inuyasha?, por otro lado... Kagome se veia muy sexy con ese traje de porrista, le pediría que se lo volviera a poner pero me vería como el monje ese y desprestigiaría la imagen de joven serio que todos tienen de mi...-  
  
Una hora despues...  
  
-Aquí tienes tu espada jovencito, quedó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora vamos, sube a mi vaca, regresaremos con los demás...-  
  
Montana la vaca y desaparecen de la cueva y apareeen en un prado donde se encuentran acampando InuYasha y los demas, todo estan dentro dela nave menos inuyasha que seguía entrenando con su colmillo de acero  
  
-Vaya, que rápido volvieron, feh, seguro no pudieron repararla...-  
  
-te equivocas, mi espada quedó perfectamente bien!-  
  
-Pues probemosla!, siente el poder de mi colmillo de acero!!-  
  
-y tu siente el poder de mi, MUELA DE ACERO!-  
  
Inuyasha se detiene en seco con cara de "what?"  
  
-muela de acero?-  
  
Totousai interviene  
  
-si, su colmillo no me iba a servir por que tenía una caries asi que le arranque una muela ^^-  
  
-Eso fué estúpido.. ¬¬, en fin, continuemos!-  
  
-Ay que rico comñi!- sale goku de la nave  
  
*Inuyasha y Trunks se caen para atrás*  
  
-Miren! que bonito paisaje, no lo habia podido apresiar...-  
  
*Goku se queda mirando la luna*  
  
-Oye chango insolente! Interrumpiste nuestro duelo!-  
  
-...-  
  
-Que te pasa, por que no contestas?-  
  
Trunks se pone palidisimo...en eso todos salen de la nave  
  
-Oye, que te pasa Trunks?- pregunta shippo  
  
-Go...Go..Goku..la...luna!!-  
  
Bulma lanza un grito desesperado  
  
-Estña llena!-  
  
-No bulma, lo que te expliqué de Inuyasha solo sucede en la snoches de luna nueva y es totalmente inofensivo, no hay por que alarmarse-  
  
-oye miroku! por que andas contando mis secretos!, lo pagarás caro!!-  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- vuelve a gritar bulma- Goku se transforma en mono las noches de Luna llena!!  
  
Los ojos de Gokú se tornan rojos y su cuerpo empeiza a crecer y a llenarse de pelo  
  
-AAAhhh!! es insportable! ahora el olor a chango a aumentado! @_@-  
  
Inuyasha cae desmayado  
  
- Hey! es gotzila! erhem, digo ¡Oh no!! InuYasha!!-   
  
Bulma sueltauna carcajada  
  
-Gotzilaaa!! Jajajajaja!! que buen chiste kagome!-  
  
Los de la era del sengoku no entendian nada, solo se limitarona a asustarse (ha, que mas pueden hacer?, lo sabrán ene l próximo capitulo!)  
  
'  
  
Continuará...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y denmme ideas plis! se me está yendo la inspiraicxon y si me dejan reviews estoy sgeura que volverá, ustees son mi motivacion ^^  
  
.::Kagome_Chan::. 


	3. Un Fragmento problematico

Buneo, aquí tienen el 3er capitulo, espero que le sguste, por cierto, cambiaré la forma de hablar, ahora pondre el nombre del personaje y después el dialogo por ejemplo  
  
InuYasha: Feh! por que me usas a mi de ejemplo?  
  
Kagome_Chan: jijiji  
  
ahora si, continuamos...  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Un Fragmento muy problematico...  
  
Goku se había convertido en mono al ver la luna llena, InuYasha etsaba desmayado por el olor a chango, Bulma y pan aun se estaban reindo del chistesito de Kagome, mientras esta llevana a InuYasha dentro de la nave para despertarlo y Sango le prestó su antigua mascara antivenenosa de exterminadora.  
  
Inuyasha abre los ojos aun mareado...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, estás bién?  
  
InuYasha: si... ese chango... que me pasó?...  
  
Sango: Creo que su olor es muy fuerte y no lo soportaste  
  
InuYasha..aahh.. ya recuerdo... pero, y que pasa con el? por que creció?, acaso traerá uno de los fragmentos incrustado en su cuerpo?  
  
Kagome recordó el momento en el que la nave se estreló enla tierra...  
  
====================Flashback===================  
  
Kagome:(Siento que un fragmento se acerca a gran velocidad, se los diré!)  
  
-Catapuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm!!!-  
  
Todos: Ke fue eso?  
  
InuYasha: Será mejor que vallamos a investigar, shippou, quedate aquí y cuida nuestras cosas...  
  
Shippo: si...(siemrpe me pierdo de lo mejor...¬¬)  
  
================fin del flashback================  
  
Kagome: es verdad!, cuando la nave se estrelló yo sentñia un fragmento que venia a gran celocidad!  
  
InuYasha: y por que no nos dijiste!!  
  
Kagome: por que lo olvide ñ_ñ  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!  
  
se escucha otra explosion  
  
Todos: Que fué eso?  
  
InuYasha, Sango y Kagome salen de la nave  
  
Shippo:NO puede ser! Otra ave!!  
  
Pan: Nave Shippo, Nave, con N!!  
  
Todos, incluso el chango, digo, goku se quedan viendo a ver quien sale... y a que no saben quien es??...  
  
lo sbaran en el prximo capitulo!! ahaha ke dijeorn!! erhem, continuemos  
  
Quien baja de la nave es nada mas ni nada menos ke Vegeta!  
  
Bulma: Vegeta!! - corre a abrazarlo - que bueno que llegas!  
  
Vegeta (sonrojado): hey sueltame, ya te dije qu eno quiero estas escenas en publico!   
  
Miroku: (diablos... ya llegó el esposo...)  
  
Vegeta: veo que Kakaroto se ha convertido en mono... esta es mi oportunidad para derrotarlo  
  
InuYasha: Nada de eso! yo lo derrotaré!  
  
Vegeta: Callate insecto!  
  
InuYasha: A mi nadie me calla!! eres un insolente!! y ademas... tu tamboien hueles a chango!! Ahora sentiras el poder de mi colmillo de acero!!  
  
InuYasha salta hacia Vegeta, este se mueve muy rapido y aparece detras de Inu   
  
Vegeta: Final flash!!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha abajo! (osuwari!)  
  
-pof!- InuYasha cae al suelo  
  
InuYasha: Oye kaogme por que Hiciste eso!!  
  
Kagome: te iba a matar!  
  
Bulma: Oye Kagome, donde conseguiste ese collar?, deberias comprar uno para Vegeta  
  
Vegeta: Bulma!  
  
En eso el mono gigante toma a vegeta en una mano y lo alza al cielo  
  
Trunks: Padre!! aaarrgghh... cortaré su cola!!  
  
Truks se dirige hacia Gotzila, digo, Goku Mono Gigante e omtenta cortar su cola, esto parece dar resultado pero oh!! la cola se le vuelve apegar!!  
  
Totousai: No puedes cortar la cola de ese mono por que tu tambien eres de su raza y tu espada fué forjada con tu muela lo recuerdas?  
  
Trunks: y ahora... que voya hacer...  
  
Vegeta: no es necesario que cortes su cola! yo solo acabare con el! (en cuanto me suelte)  
  
Miroku: Agujero negro!! (desaparesco al chango y a ese tal vegeta, asi Bulma será solo para mi)  
  
kagome: No hagas eso! hay un fragmento en el coxis de ese mono!  
  
InuYasha: Bién! iré por el!  
  
InuYasha se lanza sobre Goku Mono Gigante y este al voltear lo mada lejos de un coletaso  
  
Sango: Hiraikotsu!!  
  
Sango cortó la cola de Goku Mono Gigante pero la cola le volvió a crecer!!  
  
Trunks: Totousai! que explicacion das a esto!!  
  
Totousai: este... tengo otra espada que forjar... nos vemos!! - se sube a su vaca y desaparece -   
  
Shippo: ese anciano cobarde!! ay Kagome! tenemos que ayudar a InuYasha!!!  
  
InuYasha se levanta  
  
InuYasha: yo estoy bién...tengo que quitare ese fragmento!!  
  
Vegeta: aaaggghhh Kakaroto!! sueltame insecto!!  
  
Goku mono Gigante: Uh? uu uu aa uuu aa uuuuu aa!!  
  
(Traduccion: Insecto?, quien es el insecto aquí? yo puedo aplastarte cuando quiera!)  
  
Shippo: ay no!! va a matar a Vegeta!  
  
Miroku: No se puede hacer nada contra el destino... -.-  
  
Sango: Kagome! como no te percataste de la presencia del rragmento antes??  
  
Trunks: es vrdad, y el radar del dragon?  
  
Kagome: eehh... sobre lo de la prsencia es que estaba muy distraida.. y pues el radar mostraba fragmentos entre nosotros y yo pense que eran los que poseiamos...  
  
InuYasha:, ya dejen de hablar!! hay que hacer algo!  
  
Trunks: no puedo dañar al señor goku y mi espada no sirve contra el!  
  
Kagome: aaaahhh!!! no puede ser!!  
  
Todos: que pasa?  
  
kagome: el fragmento... ahora... bajó de lugarr!!  
  
InuYasha: pero que...  
  
Miroku: a donde yo estoy pensando? O_o¡  
  
Kagome: bajó a ...a... ustedes saben... por donde los changos hacen... sus necesidades!!  
  
Pan: ay no!! Como lo sacaremos de ahi!!  
  
InuYasha: esto... va mas allá del limite... me siento impotente...  
  
Vegeta: Oigan que se vana quedar paradotes??  
  
Trunks: es que...   
  
InuYasha: ... no me agrada esto, me deberas una!!  
  
Inuyasha se lanza sobre Goku Mono Gugante (hahahah.) y con un rapido movimiento de su sable le corta el brazo a goku con el que sostiene a vgeta, este se safa y el brazo de Goku se reintegra a su colosal cuerpo  
  
Bulma: ahora que haremos!!  
  
Shippo: y.. si le damos un laxante?  
  
Pan mira a Goku Mono Colosal (hay que variarle no?) y al ver su gran tamaño imagina el desastre que ocurrirá si le dan un laxante...  
  
Pan: en verdad creen que... glup, sea buena idea?  
  
Vegeta: acaso prefieres entrar y sacarle el dichoso fragmento?? y aun no me explican de que se trata eso!! acaso le da poder a kakaroto? ahora entiendo por que siempre ha sido fuerte  
  
InuYasha: mira vegetal, mientras ese fragmento se encuentre ahi ese chango no perdera su poder!  
  
Bulma: ya esta hecho! le preparare un laxante!!  
  
Pan y Sango; te acompaño!  
  
kagome: ustedes deberan distraer a Gokzila  
  
Se oye una risa dentro de la nave y Bulma se asoma por la ventana  
  
Bulma: Jajajaja!! Gokzila!!  
  
Vegeta: ¬¬  
  
Trunks: no hay tiempo que perder!  
  
Vegeta, Trunks e InuYasha se van comtra Goku mono Colosal, Vegeta le da un golpe en la cabeza intentando dejarlo inconciente pero esto no da resultado, en cambio Goku Mono Colosal le da un manotazo a Trunks quien cae al suelo, InuYasha etsaba dispuesto a cortar en dos al changote, sabia que sería inutil pero ganarian tiempo, ya etsaba frente a el cuando Goku Mono Colosal emite un gruñido abriendo su hocico y de el sale un Hedor que ni la mascara antivenenosa de sando pudo bloquearlo, InuYasha cae al suelo de nuevo desmayado  
  
InuYasha: @_@  
  
Kagome: oh no! InuYasha!!  
  
Kagome y Miroku van por Inuyasha, Shippo le pega unas cuantas cachetadas (la verdad lo estaba disfrutando) para despertarlo. Mientras Vegeta seguia atacando al Mono, Trunks se levanta y tambien se lanza contra Goku y este nuevamente lo tira de un manotazo, Trunks se enfurece y se convierte en super sayajin!  
  
Kagome: Papasi..arte en mi coche!! *-*  
  
InuYahsa que acababa de despertarse; Pero que...  
  
kagome: *suspira* y sus ojos tienen forma de corazon y cae desmayada  
  
InuYasha: Feh! a ella nole daras cachetadas Kitsune apestoso?  
  
Shippo: no!!  
  
Vegeta: oye orejas de gato! vena ayudar!  
  
InuYasha: Quee?? Insolente como te atreves!! orejas de gato!? lo pagaras caro  
  
Trunks: no te preocupes papá, dijo lo mismo cuando le dije señor!  
  
InuYasha: Feh! callense los dos!, solo `por que me interesa le fragmento los ayudaré!!  
  
Miroku: diablos... si esa cosa no tuvera el fragmento ya la hubiera absorbido!!  
  
Bulma sale de la nace con un plato de comida y una frasco  
  
Bulma: Ya tenemos listo el laxante! ahora tendrán que darselo!!  
  
Pan que sale de la nave: Pero Kagome chan! que te paso! - voltea al campo de batalla y ve a trunks, no soporta l ameopcion y tambien se desmaya  
  
InuYasha: feh! no se que le ven!  
  
Sango: rapido InuYasha! alguien tiene que darle de comer a ese mono gigante!  
  
InuYasha: pretendes que sea yo? ni loco vuelvo a estar frente a su Hocico! tu mascara no sirvió de nada!!  
  
Como harán nuestros amigos para darle el laxante a Gokzila??  
  
...  
  
lo sabran el proximo capitulo!!  
  
Continuará  
  
'  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Espero les haya gustado, aun hay mas sorpresas! por favor! dejen sus reviews! =( nomas he recibido uno del segundo capitulo =(   
  
Sheyla K-Chan   
  
-.::Kagome::. 


	4. Un nuevo rivaly siguen los problemas con...

InuYasha: he dicho que yo no le dare el laxante a ese chango!  
  
Kagome que ya habia despertado: Que paso?  
  
InuYasha: no se, eso te pregunto a ti!!  
  
kagome recordó lo que pasó con Trunks  
  
kagome: Por que trunks se transformo?  
  
Pan que tambien se habia despertado: Se conviertió en Super Sayajin  
  
InuYasha: que diablos es eso!! crei que era humano, pero su sangre no huele a chango puro!!  
  
pan: es por que el es mitad sayajin!  
  
InuYasha: a eso se le llama Hanyou!  
  
Sango: ya!! alguien le tiene que dar el laxante a Goku!!  
  
Kagome: yo se lo dare!!  
  
InuYasha: pero como!!  
  
Kagome agarra una flecha y le amarra algo de comida con laxante y apunta hacia la boca de goku pero este se mueve mucho  
  
Kagome: alguien podria dejarlo quieto??  
  
Pan: podriamoms llamar a Sakura Card captor y que use la carta tiempo  
  
Miroku: no! ya tenemos bastante con los de Dragon Ball!!  
  
De la nada cae del cielo una niña rubia Con una falda de cuadros rayas azules (muy corta), blusa blanca, mochila negra que tiene un parche de "nirvana"   
  
Dheyla K-Chan: Konichiwa!!  
  
InuYasha: hey tu que haces aqui?  
  
Sheyla K-Chan abraza a InuYasha ^-^  
  
Kagome: sueltalo!  
  
Sheyla k-chan: Calla mortal! este es mi fic y hago lo que quiero asi que ahorita mismo puedo hacer que te estampes contra el piso!!  
  
Kagome: que?  
  
-Kagome se etsampa contra el piso (por que? por que yo quiero!)-  
  
Sheyla k-Chan le agarra las orjitas a InuYasha  
  
InuYasha: sueltame!  
  
Sheyla K-chan: Jijij!! siemrpe quise hacer eso, ahora si, ^^ a lo que iba!  
  
Sheyla k-chan se eleva en el aire y se keda flotando frente a la cara de Goku...  
  
Todos se quedan mirando atentamente especialmente miroku ke estaba justo debajo de Sheyla  
  
Sheyla: hey pervertido ke miras!  
  
Sheyla saka un tanque de oxigeno y se pone la mascarilla  
  
Sheyla k-Chan: ahora Goku....  
  
Goku mono Colosal: uh?  
  
Sheyla k-chan: Guerra de miradas!! si te ries o te mueves pierdes! si ganas te dare una banana!!  
  
*todos se caen para atrás*  
  
Goku se keda mirando fijamente a Sheyla  
  
Sheyla k-chan: Kagome....  
  
Kagome: aa... este si!!  
  
Kagome dispara y la flecha va directamente ala boca del chango pero en eso la comida se desprende de la flecha y cae al suelo, Goku se da cuenta de la trampa y Golpea a Sheyla  
  
Sheyla K-Chan: AAayy!! que inutiles!! luego les vendre a ayudar!! perdieron su oportunidad!!  
  
Sheyla k-chan se va----------------------  
  
Pan: tengo una idea!!  
  
Todos la miran  
  
Pan: ustedes distraiganlo un rato, voy a la nave por algo!!  
  
InuYasha: ojala sea algo bueno, ma sle vale...  
  
Goku se desespera y comienza a destrozar arboles y a aventar piedras  
  
Vegeta: Bah, lo acabaré de una buena vez  
  
bulma: no lo hagas!!  
  
Trunks: Pero mamá! es imposible estarlo distrayendo, on ves como se puso?  
  
Vegeta: de todos modos Cacaroto es muy fuerte, solo hay que debiloitarlo un poco!  
  
Inuyasha: me niego, yo me quedare sentado, lo siento, mi olfato esmuy delicado, ademas ese fanfarron de vegeta dice ser muy fuerre, que el lo debilite  
  
Vegeta: Maldito Insecto, solo te quedaras sentado? - en tono burlon: - "mi naricita es muy sensible y no puedo pelear", me das lastima  
  
InuYasha: Maldito insolente! - se levanta y se dirige hacia Goku- Que Vegeta? no vendras a ayudar?  
  
Pan: hey chicos!! Ya termine ocn mi invento!!  
  
Kagome: que no la que inventa cosas es Bulma?  
  
Pan: ¬¬   
  
Trunk: y bien, que trajiste?  
  
Pan: esto! - saca un destapa caños Gigante  
  
Miroku, InuYasha, Sango y Shippo: ??  
  
Kagome: quee?? estas loca??  
  
Pan: es una forma rapida de sacarle todo lo que tiene adentro!!  
  
Vegeta: estas demente? Te imaginas el desastre que se hara? no quiero nadar en caca de Kakaroto!  
  
Pan: se les ocurre algo mejor?  
  
De la nada aparece un perro gigante con una media luna en su frente, Goku y el perrote se miran con odio, todo indica que tenemos un nuevo rival...  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru...  
  
Miroku: Asi que esa es la verdadera forma de Sesshomaru...  
  
Sango: Impresionante...  
  
Shippo: asi que en eos se quiere convertir InuYasha?....  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Bien, que les parecio? la verdad yo no quede satisfecha, pero espero hacer algo mejor el proximo capitulo ^^ 


	5. Magnum Supository 5000

Sesshomaru apareció, seguido de el venían Jaken Aun y una muy herida Rin  
  
Kagome: Rin chan!!, tenemos que curarla!!  
  
Pan: hey, que hay de mi invento?  
  
Vegeta: ya te dije que no lo usaremos!  
  
Sesshomaru se lanza contra Goku y le entierra sus garras venenosas  
  
Inuyasha: Va a matarlo!!  
  
Pero Goku Mono Colosal le da un mmanotazo a Sesshomaru quien cae al suelo   
  
Todos: O.o  
  
INuYahsa: pero de que esta hecho ese chango?? que clase de Youkai es!??  
  
Dentro de la nave Kagome se encontraba curando las Heridas de Rin mientras Pan le insistia a Bulma en que usaran el destapadreanjes  
  
Bulma: ya te dijimos que no Pan! eso sería demasiado asqueroso!!  
  
Pan: se te ocurre algo mejor?  
  
Bulma: bueno... ahora que lo mencionas... si!!  
  
Buñma se mete a una de las habitaicones dela nave, sobre la puerta s eprnde una luz roja que dice "Trabjando"  
  
Kqgome: No te preocupes Pan Chan, deseguro algo s ele ocurrir  
  
Pan: eso espero...  
  
En eso entra Trunks  
  
Pan: Trunks !!  
  
Trunks: Kagome, yo también estoy herido, no quieres curarme?  
  
Kagome: claro! en cuanto termine con Rin chan!  
  
Pan: yo puedo aydarte trunks!  
  
Trunks: ay que creen? ya me siento muy bien!! - sale dela nave-  
  
Pan: Buaaaa!!  
  
Kagome: U  
  
Mientras afuera la pelea entre Sesshomaru y goku changote estaba muy reñida, Si Sesshomaru hubiese tenido sus 4 patas no le hubiera sido tan dificl ya que a Goku solo le bastaba meterle el pie para que la pata delantera de Sesshomaru se tropezara y hacerlo caer, esto hacia enfurecer al InuTaiYoukai   
  
Inuyasha: está siendo Humillado... Vamos Sesshomaru!! no puedes dejar que un Chango te vensa!!!  
  
Miroku: O.o como es que defiendes a Sesshomaru?  
  
Inuyasha: Callate!! Desprestigiará a su raza si es vencido por un Chango! mi padré se sentiría avergonzado!!  
  
En eso Bulma, Kagome y Pan salen de la Nave  
  
Pan: Como te atreves a decir qu emi invento es asqueroso! el tuyo está peor!!  
  
Kagome: a mi no me parece tanto...  
  
bulma: te aseguro que el mio es mas ingenioso!!  
  
Todos fijas su mirada en lo que bulma traia en las manos...  
  
Era una enorme Bazooca que e un costado decía "Magnum Supositoy 5000"   
  
Trunks: una bazuka de supositorios??!!!!!  
  
Los de la era del Sengoku los miraron con cara de "What?"  
  
Trunks: este... un supositorio e suna capsula que se le mete a las personas por... por ahi atras para aliviar enfermedades...algunas... estomcalaes y....  
  
Miroku: O.o como pueden hacer eso!!  
  
Vegeta: pero eso no causa tanto desastre!!  
  
Pan: claro que si!!  
  
Bulma: Haganse a un lado!!! - prepara su mira laser hacia cierto punto (mas bien asterisko xD) y dispara con mnucho exito, aunque la velocidad del enorme supositorio ea tanta que le perforo el estóomaog a Goku!  
  
Kagome: el fragmento!!! se aleja!!  
  
INuyasha: queee??  
  
Kagome: se quedó incrustado en el supositorio!!  
  
En eso goku recupera su forma humana, se encontraba muy debil y batsante herido, Sesshomaru sin entender que pasaba también vuelve a su estado Habitual (osease a ser el Hemroso Principe que nos derrite a todas nosotras xD)   
  
Sesshomaru: Donde está Rin?  
  
Kagome: Se encuentra descansando, ella esta bién no te preocupes  
  
Sesshomaru: ...   
  
Pan: pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por mi abuelito!  
  
Inuyasha: tenemos que ir por el fragmento!  
  
kagome: llevemoslo a la nave y lo curaré!  
  
InuYasha: no, tu vendras conmigo, tenemos que buscar el fragmento! naraku puede encontrarlo primero!  
  
--Goku se levanta--  
  
Goku: tengo hambre!!  
  
:: todos se caen para atras ::  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! les dije, vamos por el fragmento!  
  
Una nueva mision les espera a nuestros amigos... ah noe speren... encontrar nu fragmento noe s suficiente msion n.nU pero mientras invento xD pues dejen review y.... yo vere ke mas le sako a mi cabeza para continuar esto kelo tengo bieen abandonado.. -- 


End file.
